1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to systems and methods for correcting DC offset, and particularly to a system and method for correcting DC offset in a wireless communication system.
2. Description of Related Art
In a wireless communication system, a base band signal is modulated to a radio frequency (RF) signal via a modulator, and then coupled to an antenna and transmitted. However, DC offset can be generated in the modulator, so that energy is consumed when the RF signal is transmitted. For example, in a mobile phone, lifetime of a battery is shortened by power loss due to DC offset, thereby reducing standby time of the mobile phone.